The Meaning of Snow Globes
by CheshireKitty89
Summary: Castiel puzzles over the meaning of snow globes. Oneshot. Fluff. Randomness. Slash   M/M 3. Destiel.


**A/N: So I have no idea where this little fic came from... All of a sudden I had an image of Castiel with a superbly confused expression on his face while saying "I don't get it", and the next thing I know I look up and see the snow globe that my cousin gave me, and here we are!**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it (it's 5:18am at the moment and I haven't slept yet, so hopefully this doesn't suck, lol)! =]**

* * *

><p>'I don't get it.'<p>

Snowy white flecks of glitter fell gently to the ground within their watery dome, surrounding the contents of a tiny faux-log cabin as Castiel stared with soul-wrenching intensity at the tiny object, his left eye twitching as he tried to comprehend its secrets.

'Cas it's a snow globe, what's to get?' came Dean's bored reply. After three hours of watching the angel trying to make heads and tails out of the freaking thing, his patience had long since gone.

'I mean what does it do?' queried the brunette as he turned the semi-globe upside down and then reversed it, watching the small pale flecks once again calmly descend within their watery cage.

'The snow falls when you shake it," incredulously remarked the blond.

'But what is its function? Why was it made?'

Dean turned to Castiel with some choice remarks forming on his lips when he saw the innocent curiosity swimming within warm gooey-brown puppy dog eyes. _Damn Sam for his infuriatingly effective influences... influences that made him want to wrap his angel in his arms, and commit all kinds of unforgivably sappy chick-flick scenarios._

'To um, look at. I dunno... some people like collecting them, I guess they find them relaxing.' He replied humbly.

'People collect them? Why?' asked the angel, again turning back to the miniature scene with intense scrutiny.

'Well uh, you see here where it says _The Rocky Mountains, Wyoming _and the cabin? Depending on where you go, you can get all different types of snow globes from different places, and each one will have a different scene or picture on the inside.' He said pointing to the words and cabin, gently brushing his hand against angelic fingers.

'I see,' said Castiel softly, linking his fingers with those of the other man's. 'The purpose of this device is to enjoy it and remember fond memories from the places where one has been.'

'Yeah,' smiled Dean before gently leaning in and placing his lips upon the angel's as a reward. It was amazing how much and how quickly Cas had learnt the many intricacies of human thoughts and behaviours.

Sighing happily Castiel leaned into the warmth of the older Winchester, curling against his chest and inhaling that indescribable scent that was simply Dean.

'This is a very thoughtful gift Dean, thank you. I shall always treasure the memory of how you threw that giant snowball at me, sending me spiralling into that cold, giant puddle of melted ice, and of how you then proceeded to flail about like a windmill as you tried to walk over to me on the icy walkway, before finally succumbing to the forces of gravity.' He said with honest heartfelt warmth, while Dean laughed joyfully at both the memory and Castiel's phrasing. It may have been a very cold and wet event, but the recollection of that day was definitely one his most favourite romantic moments that had happened between him and Cas... the memory of their two bodies grasped in a passionate embrace as they tried to find warmth in the other's body, while simultaneously writhing in ecstasy upon cold wet pine needles was one that he would _not_ soon forget!

'I'm glad it made such a _good_ impression!' he stated before finally plundering his tongue into his angel's mouth, before he then proceeded to re-enact to the

best of his capabilities the memory of that fateful day within the warmth and privacy of their motel room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So please tell me what you guys think, even if it's just to say that you like rainbows and think ferris wheels are awesome! =]**

**Btw, I've never actually been anywhere near Wyoming, let alone America, so if any details are wrong that's why... apparently taking 5mins to search up all of the finer details takes too much effort when you've been up all night, lol! =D**


End file.
